Read Between The Lines (RWQFSFASXC)
by LavenderCrystalOfRoses
Summary: On Night Five of a certain game, one young player of fnaf discovers the final minigame before there can be a happiest day, and at the same time, another story quietly unfolds.


It was friday. The young gamer knew that, but really didn't care. Well, she _cared-_ (It was _Friday,_ after all), but right now she was focused on other things.

By other things, she meant her Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Game. After hours of work, she'd made it to night five.

Oh, lookie. Springtrap was at the window. She stuck her tongue out at him before trying to get him over to the exit.

No such luck. The bunny strolled down the window and continued approaching her.

The gamer waited for the rather anticlimactic but nevertheless game-ending jumpscare, but as always, the old rabbit took his time. Now he was peering around the entrance. She never understood that. _She_ was the one who was supposed to be scared of _him,_ not the other way around! (OK, OK, that might not be the case, but _dang_ if it didn't look like that)  
If she had simply sat and waited, she might have treated to Springtrap _totally_ photobombing her field of vision, and for the umpteenth time trying to beat night five, but instead, for no particular reason, flicked her mouse to the other side of the office. That was when she saw the Bonnie The Bunny figurine. A dark, greenish Bonnie the bunny figurine. One that had not been there before. Her heart quickened. Her fingers drummed the desktop in excitement. This could only mean one thing.

 _Minigame._

She checked the entrance. Guess who was still working himself up? _Serves you right, Slowtrap,_ she thought as she clicked on the weird bonnie figurine.

She'd been right: It was a minigame.

 _Whoa...where is this...Oh, look, bonnie!_ A purple bunny was on the screen. What's with the teeth? She wondered.

"I'm playing as you?" She asked aloud. Yeah. She talked to her computer.

Hesitantly she tapped the W button. The bonnie image became shrouded in static for a moment, and then her player character was standing...next to... Golden Freddy and Springtrap? In the Stage 01 minigame?  
"This makes absolutely no sense." She muttered. "I don't understand what I'm supposed to do!"  
The exit door nearby. Yes, it was white. And big. And Exit-y. She could go back to Fazbear's Fright, and it would change nothing. No matter what, she would win nothing, but lose nothing either. The exit seemed to beckon her.

 _No._

She and Bonnie wandered through various minigames, but nothing was happening. She hadn't run into the Stage 01 vignette in a while, and she was having a hard time admitting to herself that this just might be too difficult. She'd been playing for fifteen minutes with absolutely no results.  
"Why, why, why? Why did I click on That dumb figurine? I didn't accomplish anything and I'm going to have to restart the night again!" _Well, I was going to die anyway. Either way, this was so not worth it._ The last mental statement sunk in for a moment. _It was worth it._ She amended. _If I didn't get away from that derp I was gonna lose my mind._

"Well, I guess getting on his nerves didn't help…" _Stop it! It's just a game!_ She reprimanded herself.

Still.

Absent mindedly, she tapped the S key on her keyboard.

She was in a purple room. Oh, yes, she was still at her computer, eyes glued to the screen, perfectly motionless, except for rhythmic breathing, and the tap of her fingers as she maneuvered the glitchy bonnie sprite. But as far as she was concerned, she was in a purple room.

Progress? Maybe?  
"Oh, look…" She spotted what seemed to be the spirit of a dead child, standing silently in the corner.

"You're one of them?"  
Of course the kid didn't answer. It just stood there. Like it was...waiting for something.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

No response.

With a tap of the A key, the weird toothy purple bonnie glitched forward, only to find that the once again back he was back at the stage 01 minigame.

" _Dang_ it! I'm not. Leaving. Now." The Exit door silently taunted the gamer.

She tapped the S again, to see if she could get back to that purple room with the crying ghost, and she succeeded.

But the walls…That barred her from the child...on all sides...

She tried everything. _Everything._ But there was no way out. NO way.  
She was growing increasingly frustrated.

"Look, It's _obvious_ I'm supposed to help, but _how?_ It's just-urgh!"

Finally, in frustration, she started tapping the keys at random. Minigames flashed by on the screen. Stage 01. Mangle's Quest. The Purple Room. Chica's Party. BB's Air Adventure- _OK, one last shot. It's time for brute force._ Jamming her fingers against the A and W keys on the keyboard, she watched has the bonnie rose into the air and flew to the top left corner of the minigame . Pushing against the barrier, once again the minigames flashed before her eyes. The poor glitchy bonnie sprite bounced against the wall as certain characters do when the edge of their range has been reached and glitched harder then ever. But both player and playee pushed on. Then…

"Yes! Yes! Yes! It worked! Made it! Made it…God, I hope this works out, cause I don't think I can go back that way." She remarked as she passed by the stage 01 minigame.

Then, without any further ado, she tapped the S-key.

She was back with the crying child.

"Erm...sorry...for taking so long."  
The glitchy bonnie sprite walked to the child. As the two sprites made contact, a cake appeared.

The gamer realized the significance of this. "A cake ending?"  
The minigame was fading away. "Bye." She whispered as the child and the glitchy sprite faded view. "Uh...enjoy the cake."

With that, the night reset, and the gamer resumed Night Five with new resolve.


End file.
